


The Einstein and Miller Files

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, prompts for Einstein and Miller. (Emma and Dominic for the purposes of this fic set)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Your embrace is precious to me; every moment together, I can feel a bond becoming unbreakable."

Emma Einstein opened her eyes and smiled up at the man holding her. Agent Dominic Miller, her partner from the FBI. She cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. She pressed a light kiss to his neck, stirring him without meaning to.

“Good morning beautiful,” he whispered.

Emma smiled as he reached out to tuck as lock of her hair behind her ear, “Morning handsome,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dominic tightened his grip around her waist, making Emma moan happily. Pulling back, Dominic smiled. “Do you know how much I love holding you, Em?”

Emma shook her head.

Dominic’s smile broadened and stroked her cheek. “Your embrace is precious to me; every moment together, I can feel a bond becoming unbreakable,” he whispered, capturing her lips in another kiss to her lips as tears formed in her eyes.

Emma pulled back. “I love you Dominic, so much.”

“I love you too Emma,” he replied, the two of them kissing again.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, Dominic glancing at the clock. “So, what do you want to do? We don’t have to go into work, and it’s cold outside.”

Emma rested her head on his chest. “I just want to stay inside today. Maybe curl up on the sofa, cuddle, watch a movie, have some cocoa,” she suggested.

Dominic smiled. “That plan sounds absolutely perfect Emma,” he replied, stroking her back. “Does getting dressed fall anywhere in your plan?”

Emma laughed. “Only in something that is easy to take off,” she replied.

“I like the way you think,” he whispered, climbing on top of her.


End file.
